Frostwing's Love and Lust
by DE A T H . F A TE
Summary: When Frostpaw, an apprentice with a perfectly fine life, a good mentor, and toms chasing her around everywhere can finally become a warrior, she is attacked by the least likely cats; and forces her life to change completely. Though, there is one cat who can save her; one cat she never expected. WARNING: LEMONS. THIS IS NOT. FOR. KIDS.
1. Chapter 1

A young ShadowClan she-cat awoke and opened her eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the light. She yawned and stretched out her legs and shifted, and felt someone stirring next to her, and looked to her side, annoyance making her fur stand on end, and she jumped to her paws. "Stupid tom! Get out of my nest, Foxpaw!" She hissed just loud enough for him hear.

Frostpaw was her name, and she was an apprentice, along with 4 other toms beside Foxpaw. Plus, she was very beautiful, so the apprentices, and some of the younger warriors, were chasing her.

But there was one apprentice who didn't care for her. His name was Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw always seemed lost- in his own world. He as very distant, but Frostpaw didn't like him one bit. He was always way too quiet and had no personality- or heart. Plus, he was always better than her in some way, which pissed her off.

Deathpaw, Thornpaw, and Cloudpaw were the other toms, of course, falling over themselves for Frostpaw. But only Foxpaw had some respect for her- but still, he was annoying.

But then there was 3 she-cats; two sisters, Shadepaw and Bramblepaw, and their friend Morningpaw. They would always annoy her and make fun of her but then the toms would come to her rescue; but they would look down on them, and the other apprentices were terrified of her. Except for Ravenpaw, who Shadepaw was always _flirting_ with. Frostpaw thought it was mouse-brained.

Why should cats fall in _love,_ then make googly eyes at eachother? Then go through the pain bearing kits too? It was really weird. Frostpaw sighed. That's what all the toms wanted; to fall in love and make googly eyes at Frostpaw, and have little annoying kits. She sighed.

The two warriors who liked her were Blackheart and Scorchtail.

_Why do I have to be such a beautiful cat...? I hate it! _She thought, growling.

But at least she would be made a warrior today.

She padded out of the apprentices den, and her mother purred and bounded over and nuzzled her. "How's my beautiful kit doing? Oh my- your fur's a mess!" She purred, and began to groom her. Frostpaw shoved her away. "Great StarClan, I'm not a kit!" She hissed, and turned away. Her mother sighed, shaking her head slowly. "Silly apprentice." She murmured, and padded over to the deputy, who was beginning to give orders out.

Frostpaw followed her, ears back.

That day, she went on a border patrol and hunting patrol afterwards. She caught 2 mice and a lizard, impressing her mentor.

This was the time.

She was made a warrior, along with the other apprentices, other than the stupid she-cats. They got in trouble and had their warrior ceremony postponed.

Frostwing was her name. Her and Deathheart, Thorntail, Cloudswipe, Foxear, and Ravensoul.

Frostwing sighed. Foxear padded over, smiling at her shyly. "Umm, can you come hunting with me?"

Frostwing reluctantly nodded. "Okay, fine..." She followed Foxear out of camp, and sniffed the air. She looked around, and spotted a mouse. She stalked forward, wriggling her hips, about to pounce- but something pounced her first. She yowled in fear, but a tail was shoved in her mouth, and a strong figure held her down, claws unsheathed.

"Shut up if you don't want to be killed." She recognized Thorntail's voice. She gasped in fear. "What a-are you d-d-doing?" She murmured around his tail. He growled and slashed her on the head. "I said shut up." She whimpered, nodding.

"Don't try anything, or you will die." She recognized Foxear's voice- he changed. He sounded demanding, strong, unlike his usual shy self. With a hint of something... something she couldn't figure out.

"P-please don't hurt me! I... I..." Frostwing whimpered, at loss of words to say.

"Don't worry, nothing's happening... _yet_." Schorchtail padded out, and Blackheart, Coudswipe and Deathheart also crowded around her.

She whimpered, tail between legs. Deathheart and Thorntail grabbed her quickly, and Cloudswipe slashed her on the head, so hard she went unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Frostwing awoke, and gasped, vision blurred. "It's a dream... it's all a dream." She soothed herself, but as her vision cleared, she bit back a wail. She didn't recognize this place. She whimpered helplessly.

It was real.

She didn't know what they would do to her, but one thing hung in the back of her mind.

They would kill her.

But what she hadn't realized, is that what she would receive was far worse...

Suddenly she felt pain on her head, it hurt terribly- she touched her head with her paw, and gasped. There was deep scratch marks on her head, still bleeding slightly.

She got up slowly, and stalked out of the den, alert for any single detail. She gaped in awe.

It was a whole other camp! It was small, but it had several dens, and a beautiful stream going through the camp. She padded over cautiously, and after giving the water an experimental sniff, she lapped at the water, now realizing how thirsty she was.

But as she was distracted, a pair of eyes seemingly belonging to a shadow gazed at her, glistening with lust.

The 'shadow' suddenly pounced her, making her screech. He laughed a terribly frightening laugh- making Frostwing's belly flip over.

"W-w-what are you going to do with m-me...?" She whimpered, making him purr strangely.

"Oh, you'll see... _darling."_

She winced at the way he said that last word. She soon made out the voice of the shadow, which belong to Deathheart.

He flipped her over, and licked at her neck, which only confused her- but she was still terrified, and whimpered when she found him already licking down at her belly.

"W-wh-what are y-you p-planning, you perverted-" She broke off with a loud moan, and she bit her lip. _What was that...? T-that feeling... _She looked down to see Deathheart lapping around her most private part in circles. She whimpered, realizing what was happening.

"S-s-stop this! I... I don't want th-this, p-p-please... don't..." She broke off with another moan, and she started to feel really... strange... but not even Frostwing could deny, it sure felt... _good. _In a bad way- but, so what? She could be bad...

She suddenly flipped over, got in a crouch, and shoved her pussy in the tom's face, making him widen his eyes a bit, but smirked with lust.

"J-just... p-put it in...!" Frostwing growled, and moaned slightly, feeling Deathheart's hot breath on her core.

She gasped as he touched it again, but with thorn-sharp claws, tracing around the spot. "Not yet my dear." He purred, making her growl in frustration. "I-if you'll do this, you'll better listen to t-the she-cat here... or I'll completely refuse to-" She broke off with a heated loud moan as Deathheart suddenly plunged his tongue into her.

He lapped hungrily at her insides, loving her taste.

She moaned, by now her breathing was short, heavy breaths.

She gasped, and her juices spilled out. She moaned in pleasure, and he lapped up her juices hungrily. He soon mounted her, rubbing her core with his large member, ever so slightly, making her moan quietly.

"D-don't tease me..." She muttered, growling quietly. He smirked, and as he grabbed her as scruff he quickly and forcefully plunged himself into her, making her yowl in agony.

Why did it suddenly hurt so bad? She couldn't stop tears rolling down from her eyes, and she gasped, pain filling her insides. She yowled at each thrust, the pain almost unbearable.

Then, he thrust in again, and hit her sweet spot, and the pain faded slightly, and pleasure rose.

Now, the pain... it hurt so good...

She cried in pleasure, bucking her hips up to meet each thrust, and Darkheart also moaned.

"Oh, you dirty bitch... when I'm done with you, you will be destroyed, with no innocence left, you fucking slut!" He yowled, and Frostwing purred, moaning through her teeth.

"Ohh, master... my leader, oh... fuck yes!" She cried out, and soon Darkheart came into her, and they both yowled in sync, and Frostwing collapsed, Darkheart on top of her.

Darkheart turned to leave, but looked at her body, and began to feel a bit guilty.

But he finally got what he had wanted for so long. He didn't care. He left the clearing, out into the forest to report back to his allies, and told her about her current state, and when she would assumingly be ready for the next tom...


End file.
